Nocturnal Romance
by XoxoDawnoxoX
Summary: blagh. this story was inspired by a song... it's not very good, and i don't even know if it's in the right category, but w/e....xD reviews, comments and such would be appreciated though! xD
1. Chapter 1

_Mortal fools. Dancing and rejoicing, trying to live their life as if they have no troubles at all. Just another burden of being a human. Oh, how I crave to sink my fangs into their flesh. To get the taste of human blood to implode in my mouth again, I would do anything._

The cold night breeze blew against my cold, undead, skin, and with it, it carried the scent of the nearby humans' blood. My mouth watered, as I longed to just dive in there and suck the living life out of them.

To my remorse, my memory took me back to the days when I was actually still _alive_. Back when I was still _human_. I fell on my knees, shaking. Clutching my head in my hands, just as everytime this happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Eryk, you love me, do you not?" Her soft velvety voice asked me. I couldn't help but manage a single nod. She flashed me that smile of hers, traced her lips down my neck, and sent shivers down my spine._

_Next thing I knew, there was a short pang of pain coming from the side of my neck, as my eyelids started to feel heavy. They drooped down, until the darkness had engulfed me, just like how the curtain falls everytime a show ends. And that was how my mortal life ended. Her "kiss" had left me trapped into this new world of mine. This dark and confusing world._ _Oh, Viola....I feel so alone in this world. Why did you leave me?_

I stood up and recomposed myself, only to see that the humans had gone. _Curses....I had let them go again. Another meal wasted._ I glowered. Among the years that I had lived like this, I have slaughtered many humans by my own hands. A high enough number of them that by now, my conscience does not bother me any longer. It is not wrong, it is not right; it is simply all a matter of survival now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, Sir? Are you lost?" the woman's voice called out to me. It resounded itself and echoed inside my head.

"No, I am not, my good lady. Perhaps you've mistaken me for yourself?" I said to her courteously. _Ah, it must be my lucky night! For the humans leave but one gets left behind! Oh, joy! If only I had my fangs..._

For the first time that week, the moon showed itself and shone brightly, illuminating everything in its path with its mysterious light. And then, I caught a glimpse of it. I saw her golden eyes flicker, and the tip of her fangs that got caught in the moon's light.

"You're a vampire too?" I asked her.

"But of course. Did you not notice that I did not have the aroma of human blood about me?" she replied, smiling courteously. "And so I repeat: are you lost?"

"Lost, I am not, for I live in this forest. I've memorized its twisted paths, its ways, its sounds, and its surroundings."

She but laughed at me. "Come with me, oh young one, I shall show you the way around this new world of yours. I reckon you haven't met anyone else of your kind yet?" her voice chimed, as she held out her hand. Her skin was the same as mine. As pale as a sheet, and cold as death.

"No ma'am, I have not." I said, as I took her hand, and nodded.

"Call me Ella. Ella Framboise. Welcome to the world of the dark."

"Eryk. Eryk Wilson." I said. I took her hand and prepared myself to enter this "new" world of mine.

Ah, for I was wrong! Alone I never was! I followed Ella and her ways of the dark, continuing to hunt humans, before they started hunting us. For long, I lived in bliss, but alas, it did not last.

"Eryk."

"Ella?"

"If I'd asked you for a favor, would you do it for me?"

"A favor I shall do. I owe you my greatest gratitude, for you've showed me the way around the dark."

"Then would you not mind and go and kill a human for me? Her name is Victoria, daughter to the king and queen, and future leader of this land we live on."

"Are you sure that's it? It's quite an easy task to do."

"Ah, but the moon has been hiding itself tonight. Make sure you accomplish it successfully, or I shall have no choice but to take your head instead."

"Rest assured I will be fine. I shall accomplish this in no time. I'd even slaughter the whole kingdom if I had to. The moon will have to show its face tonight, I can feel it in my bones." I turned to leave, and went about my business.


End file.
